The Avalon (Colorless Memories)
Bingo Book Page Number 26 "Ah yes the Avalon, a concept that was mocked for a fair while by many within the Military, technological and aviation circles. Especially the blowhard Bruckner family, who snorted at the idea of a floating Airship on Sakuradite when presented to them by certain allies of mine at one of the tedious conferences they put on every year (the one in Mumbai by the Indian government tends to be the most obnoxious). To which was no surprise considering how much pride they have in their bog standard machines that appeals to the lowest prime mate. But not me, in this age where those who advance their technology the most is the one who succeeds in their aims and goals. It is vital to keep evolving beyond the conventional that is accepted within the scientific, military and technological communities. Like how Battle Carriers during the Great War helped to end the rule of the Battle ships in sea conflict. Or to be more simplistic, the rise of the walking tank over the last two decades. That has shifted the conduct of ground battles and campaigns for the most part. Along with how certain areas of subterage are conducted as Peace Mark can attest to (well, certain parts that is.) Hence why I encourage via a few political and military allies of mine that are conjured with the Chancellor. To proceed with this project, of course not just for his benefit and curiosity behind his impassive mask. But for mine as well along with advancing other projects I have. More tools are needed if I am to advance my interests down the line. To which certain amendments and considerations will be needed in regards to certain matters and persona. Like the tales of Valkyries that fly in and dominate the battlefield in the legends that is of Norse. It is imperative that in light of my continued operations, I acquire a vessel which will allow for flexible operations and ability to move certain pieces around. That is not impeded by past annoyance, dullards and dealing with those who need not know of what I do. Acquiring the original versions of the Avalon's designs (thank you to the Asplund's at the bank of Britannia for an easy transaction), all the specifications to which went into it. All of this will allow me to via my ties and connections to the right people in Britannia ever dominant War Complex machine. Create something that will even exceed the Avalon in all ways. Which will allow me to test out certain technology ideas and design I have. Even more than what our enemies have already tasted and witnessed across each of the Superpowers and nations we engage with. That and a better paintjob will be needed to broaden the vision I see for such an innovation. What to name it is something to consider also, perhaps I will look up Edda just to be sure. It's often been a comfort during times of my life when comfort was not forthcoming." -Writer unknown, Bingo Book uncovered in an unspecified Research Centre. Avalon Details The BBAF-1001 Avalon is a Britannian airship owned by Schneizel El Britannia, and the first of its kind introduced (to which I had the idea of in the first place). It is named after Avalon, a mythical island from Arthurian legend (another fine example of Britannia being original with naming it's ships and weapons). It uses a Float System for flight, allowing it to hover in place for an unlimited time period. It is manned and operated by the staff of the irregular military research and development organization, Camelot, which as of Sir Suzaku's knighting also serves as his personal support unit. Leave it to the Earl of Pudding to choose a non Brtiannian to pilot one of his creations. That alone gives him just a slight more merit in my eyes, though not much compared to the personal I have that far out do him and without the annoying quirks he has. It's only because of the Chancellor that he has any standing in our world. But such is to be expected by a mind that's so lost in the little stuff. Though I would still take such a small mind over a non-existent one. Design and Specifications Designated as an Avalon-class Aircraft Carrier/Battleship, the Avalon is a large ship of style and has many quarters, conference rooms and recreational rooms on board. The bridge of the ship has a command platform over other controls platforms, with stairs between the platforms. The bridge's windows can, like in many Britannian ships, become tactical screens for battle strategy and communication purposes. For defences, it features Blaze Luminous shielding initially only on its underside, but that was later expanded to encompass the whole ship. For offense, it has automatic machinegun turrets spread across the hull and missile launchers along the topside. All pretty useful functions to have on any ship or aircraft. Though I believe I can find usage for other stuff, perhaps some that would allow for subtly in movement and preying on unexpected foes as well. Perhaps something that will permit for usage with the sea or ocean. I shall have to consult my specialist in that department to see if it is doable. Notably, it also holds a specialized wheelchair catapult for launching Knightmares by accelerating their Landspinners, as well as research, testing and production facilities for Camelot scientists to utilize. That will be something I will push my own scientists to exceed, what Schneizel and his people can do, we can do better, especially with what the Europeans and Indians have been coming up with lately. I can't afford my enemies to gain a upper hand in any way possible. He has the Avalon with seven Electromagnetic Rail Cannons attached to it. Seven is the number westerners always thinks that bring them luck. Luck is merely an arbitrary at the best of times and illogical nonsense for the rest of it, it's planning, foresight and having all of the information and tools at hand that allows one to triumph. Of course having a few spare cards to play is always a handy prospect. Especially when you never know which card might be drawn out next. Though I concede the fact that it serves the Avalon pretty well all things considered. No matter, I have said all i needed to say here, i have other projects to attend to and the matter of dealing with recent developments across the board in the Homeland and where they are at. Good thing i had a joker card to pull for that scenario. Gallery Good Thing the Asplund's saw the wisdom in making sure that not just the original specifications, but also the little details of the project were folded over to me via the right people within my circle and the Chancellors. Don't want certain eyes and ears on this, especially if they happen to be youthful ones. Too often throughout history, squires, pageboys, couriers and other seemly looking positions have been used by many to benefit agendas or gain certain stuff. Even lads and lasses themselves have often to their benefit or detriment from carrying it and the way they read it or use it. Category:Colorless Memories Category:Colorless Memories Vehicles and Support Units Category:Colored Memories Category:Naval Fleets